Vise Versa
by NeoVixen
Summary: Dom is known to cheat on Letty at times but what if it was the other way around? Would he forgive her or forget her?*Chapter 2 is up AND I am changing my pen name, e-mail and AIM so PLEASE don't get confused!!*
1. Normal Day

Title: Vise Versa 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious characters!

Feedback: Yes, please!!

A/N: Ya!! My third fanfic! Don't worry; just because I have three fanfics to work on doesn't mean I'm gonna go really slow on updating and do worse. I'm going to try to make each one of my fics good. Oh, and I finally know how to use the italics and junk! I have to send a thanks out to Vins Gurl for that! So, uh, thanks!! Anyways, please R&R!! Oh, and don't be fooled by my summary ;) You know what I **always say!!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ms. Garcia, you may go. I hope we've had an understanding about starting fights. Letty snorted and walked out of the detention office. _Who the hell cares if I start fights?, she thought, __the other kids seem to think of it as entertainment._

Letty stomped to her car and got in angrily. Just as she was about to speed off, she heard a mocking voice. "Detention again? Oh, poor Letty!" She looked out her window to see Julie Tran and her two friends laughing. "You just can't stop, can you? Always starting fights. Maybe if you kept out of other peoples shit, that wouldn't happen." 

Letty put on her sunglasses and rolled down the window, "Well, half of the fights I start are with **you. But,**** I'm just the one who does all the fighting, you know? That's good because we wouldn't want one of your pretty little nails broken, would we?" Julie made a disgusted face and stomped toward the car. **

"You better shut the fuck up. I can hurt you more than you can hurt me. I'm the one that got Dom before-" 

"You don't want to finish that sentence, slut." Letty threatened, her sunglasses tilting to show her piercing eyes. 

Julie smirked, "Oh? And why not? Because you're jealous that Dominic Toretto chose me instead of you?"

That was it; Letty swung open her car door and marched over to Julie. "Oh ya? Well, who's with him now?! Who's his girlfriend? Not you, that's for damn sure! He left you because you're just a stupid bitch!" Letty yelled before throwing a punch at her. Julie fell to the ground holding her eye where Letty had struck her. 

"You know, one day, you're gonna fuck up with Dom and he'll want **me." She heavily breathed, struggling to get to her feet. **

Letty just smirked, "Yeah right. Like he'll ever want a trailer trash like you." Julie let go of her eye to reveal that is was black. 

"Bitch! You don't even know who you're messing with!" She yelled. Her two friends started backing up, obviously timid about Letty. 

Letty, liking the feeling of being scared of, walked closer. "I say you'd better go with your friends here. They're the smart ones unlike you." 

Julie got pissed at this and scratched Letty fiercely with her long nails. Letty stumbled a little but showed her face to reveal that her lip was bleeding and she a pissed face. "Bitch, you're gonna pay for that!" She yelled as she threw another punch at Julie, sending her to the ground. Julie weakly got up and held her mouth.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!!" She yelled through cupped hands. Julie slowly let go of her mouth and Letty laughed to see that she had knocked one of her teeth out. 

"Letty, you'd better watch your back because I'm not through with you yet!!" Julie yelled before running back to her friends. Letty laughed and walked back to her car. _Yeah right, she thought, __like I need to be scared of a sissy like her._

                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, back at the garage, the rest of the team was working in the hot summer sun. _I wonder where Letty is…, Mia thought, __she should've been here an hour ago._

Dom was thinking the same thing but didn't say. He didn't want to act like he was too protective but he was worried. Letty hates school do there's no point of staying late. Vince, noticing Dom and Mia's worried looks, decided to speak. "Don't worry you guys, she probably just got detention. You know her, always starting fights."

Mia put down the clipboard she was holding, "Yeah but its Friday. She always skips detention on Friday." Dom put down the wrench he was holding and walked away from the Supra he was working on.

"That's it; I'm going to get her." He said picking up his keys. Suddenly, Mia ran up to Dom and grabbed his arm. 

"There's no need." She said smiling as a purple Nissan drove up on the driveway. Everybody's attention went on Letty when she pulled into the driveway, looking as pissed as hell. Dominic walked up to her as soon as she walked in. 

"Babe, where were you? Is something wrong?" He asked, worried. Letty took off her sunglasses and shoved them in her pocket. 

"I was at detention for starting a fight and then got into another one after." She answered angrily.

"With who?" 

She snorted, "Your ex-girlfriend." 

"Letty, we already had this talk. She means-"

"It's not that Dom!" Letty said, interrupting. "It's that everyday I hear saying "Letty, you're just another one of Dom's bitches" and "Once you screw up, he's gonna come back to me!" I'm tired of it!" 

The rest of the team knew this was going to get into a private conversation so Mia motioned the guys to follow her to Torreto's, the family restaurant. It was right next to the garage so they just walked.

"Letty, what am I supposed to do about it? It's not my fault she bitches at you everyday!!" Dom yelled, obviously getting pissed. 

_Okay Letty, don't start a fight. That would just end up in disaster and you would lose the love of your life over his ex, Letty thought. She took a deep sigh and said calmly, "Okay Dom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you mad but could you tell her to lay off? I'm getting detention because of her **and I'm getting the certain urge to tie her hands and legs up and run over her at 100,000,000 miles per hour." **_

Dom calmed down and laughed a bit. _Wow, even though that's impossible, I would like to see her run over that bitch a few times. "Alright babe, I'll tell her next time I see her."_

"And if she doesn't…" Letty asked, walking closer to him. 

Dom sighed, "You have the right to beat her into a bloody pulp." 

"Yes!!" Letty yelled, jumping a bit. Dom always said not to beat Julie seriously because he didn't want her going to jail and he didn't want her getting hunted down by Julie's brother, Johnny.  

"But, if you do, make sure you don't get caught." He asked, rolling his eyes as memory's of when they were kids and how Letty's "plans" went. Letty was sometimes kiddish but that's what brought joy to the team. She could always make them laugh.

"You don't have to worry about me that much, you know. You're not my father." Letty said, matter-of-factly. _He's so protective so concerned about me all the time…and that's why I love him. He's always thinking about me, She thought._

Dom leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "But I do have to worry."

"Oh? And why's that?" She asked and kissed him back. Dom's arms sneaked behind her and grabbed her ass, lifting her up.

He smiled, "Because I love you", and walked over to the couch.

                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, the team was in the living room watching Scary Movie. Mia was getting popcorn, Vince was on the floor with Leon and Jesse, and Dom and Letty were on the couch. _Oh my God…this movie is way stupid. Whose week is it to choose the movie again? Letty thought, almost falling asleep. _

_Hell ya!! I picked the best movie!! Vince thought, paying close attention to the T.V. Mia came in with the popcorn to notice Dom and Letty almost falling asleep and the rest of the team watching the movie. "Um, why don't we choose another movie to watch?" She asked, setting the bowl on the table. _

"Why? This is a good movie!" Jesse protested. Leon and Vince nodded in agreement. 

  
"You're kidding, right? This movie is **bad. It doesn't even make sense. I'm more of a action, horror movie person." Letty said, yawning a little. **

"Yeah, why don't we watch something like The Matrix or Blade 2?" Dom agreed. 

"Nah, let 'em Dom. Let's go to bed." Letty said, lifting herself up from the couch.

"But I'm not-"

"Let's go to bed." She repeated more sternly. Dom sighed and followed her upstairs. _Damn, she always does this to me. _

After they got into their room, Letty took of her clothes and put on one of Dom's old pair of boxers and a wife-beater.  "Baby, I'm not tired." Dom said while taking off his shirt and pants.

Letty smirked, "I know. That's kinda surprising due to our activities this afternoon." 

 "Yeah, well, you didn't fully tire me out." Dom said as he sat down on the bed

"Oh? I didn't? Well, we'll just have to fix that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yeah! I put Dom/Letty **plus Letty fighting even if wasn't that much! I'll put more of that in here soon but maybe…yah, I'll think I'll torture you guys soon ^^! Anyways, please R&R!!**

 ~Zirana


	2. Tran's Visit

Title: Vise Versa

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious characters!! 

Feedback: Yes, please!!

Chapter 2: Tran's Visit

**Special Note: I have changed my pen name; my e-mail address and my AIM so PLEASE check my profile for the new changes!! I really encourage you to do this so you don't get confused!! Thank you!!**

**A/N: Okay, here is the second chapter in one day!! I really hope I get a lot of reviews!! And ****please don't get my new name mixed up with my old one!! ****I'm still the same person!! Actually, if you were wondering, NeoVixen is my nickname and I ****love being called it!! Almost everybody, except for my parents, calls me it!! So if you e-mail/IM me, please address me as NeoVixen!!! Here is another Letty-kick-ass chapter!! Anyways, please R&R!!**

~NeoVixen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at the garage was boring for the team. Nobody's brought in a car so they all were just hanging out. Mia was reading a "Cosmo" magazine, Jesse and Leon were talking about girls, Vince and Dom were talking about cars and Letty was reading a playstation magazine. _Fuck, Letty thought, __there's never anything to do on Saturdays._

Everybody else was thinking the same thing but didn't say anything. But soon everybody's eyes went on the 6 cars that drove up. Dom knew who the cars belonged to. _Fuck…what does Tran want? He thought, walking to the entrance of the garage, closely followed by the rest of the team. The Toretto team and the Tran team were long past enemies. _

The Tran team walked out of their cars and Letty had to hold in her laughter from seeing Julie. She still had a black eye but it was fading and Letty could tell one of her teeth were fake. But Johnny was not as happy as Letty. His face showed anger towards Letty. "What the fuck do you want Tran?" Dom said darkly.

"Look Dominic, this has nothing to do with you. I want to speak to your bitch." Now it was Letty's turn to get angry.

"Don't call her a bitch Tran. What the hell do you want, anyway?"

"She beat the shit outta my sister and called her a slut."

"So? You need to tell Julie to stop starting shit with her and maybe she would." 

Julie then decided to speak up, "What do you mean? I was just trying to be kind to her but she went psycho." She said innocently. Wrong move. 

"Oh fuck no!! I did **not go psycho and you ****did start shit with me!!" She yelled, angrily stomping over to her. Johnny's team started walking around Julie. **

"You can't hurt me. The rest of my team has weapons and they won't hesitate to kill you" she said, smirking. But that didn't stop Letty one bit. She launched herself at Julie and they both fell to the ground and starting wrestling. Ignoring the commands from Dom to "get off and get your ass back here" and the clicking noises off guns loading, Letty found herself on top of Julie and starting punching ferociously. She got calls from her team but wouldn't stop.

"Letty! Stop it! Please!" Mia cried. Letty slowly stooped and looked at everybody staring at her. Tran's team was too shocked to shoot. She looked at Julie whose face was now totally ruined. _Shit…did I do that? I guess I got a little out of control, she thought, slowly getting off of Julie. She was too distracted that she didn't see Johnny coming towards her and throwing a punch. _

Letty fell to the ground holding her cheek where he struck. Mia quickly ran to her side, helping her up while Dom walked over to Johnny and gave him a hard-ass punch. "Don't you **ever touch her again?" **

Johnny said nothing except, "You bastard! You and her better **watch your back!!!" and ran to his car and sped off. Lance, Johnny's cousin, helped Julie up and took her to her car. Julie slowly drove away, followed by the rest of the team. Dom angrily walked back into the garage.**

Letty was leaning over the sink, washing the scratch she had on her face.  Dom walked over to her grabbing her shoulders and swinging her around. "What the **hell were you thinking?" He said, almost yelling.**

"Dom, I can't take her shit anymore!! You need to do something about it!!"

"Beating the shit outta her in front of Johnny isn't going to solve anything!"

"Yeah, but it sure felt good."

Dom sighed, "Letty, please don't do that again. At least in front of Johnny."

"Alright, but if she starts with me again…"

"I know, I know. But be **careful." She nodded and went back to washing her face. **

"Um, why don't we go home? It's been a long day." Mia suggested and everybody agreed.

                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yep, this was a **full fighting chapter!! Hope you like it! Oh, and in my summary when I put "Dom is known to cheat on Letty", I meant that in ****other stories he cheats! Just for anyone who was wondering!! The next chapter will be where the trouble starts!! Oh no!! Lol! Anyways, Please R&R!!!**

~NeoVixen                                        

 ****


End file.
